danganronpa_newly_despairedfandomcom-20200214-history
Harold
Harold was a stealth class Sentinel in the Orion army and the main antagonist of Stuck in Momentum: A Newly Despaired Story. Harold was created with a few other stealth class Sentinels to test their effectiveness. However, he had malfunctions that caused him to break off from the others and hear a ticking noise in his head. He found people at random, assigning them to be the 'bogie.' This means they were his target, and he will try to assassinate them. He became the main antagonist in Stuck in Momentum once he marked the protagonist, Mayu Hinode, as his next bogie. History Early Life Not much is known of Harold's start, but what is known is that he was among a batch of stealth class Sentinels that were designed for picking out specific targets as opposed to attacking anyone who is an enemy. Harold was not like the others, and had various malfunctions with his circuitry. For one, he did not respond to orders and ended up separating from his group, to wander various facilities. He was much more aware, and due to his programming, he could only make out one person at a time, as all the other people around him were seen as faceless gray blobs. Lastly, he heard a ticking noise in his head that never stopped. Due to this and his tunnel visioned mind, he decided that the best way to stop the ticking would be to pick a random person to see clearly, and call them a 'bogie.' The bogie would have one day before he would try to assassinate them with various methods, usually with a long range activated bomb or gun. And since he was mentally unable to find alternate solutions, he kept this cycle up and became a serial killer. Getting the Name Harold, before he got his name, had met a person in an Orion facility he was in with the name 'Harold.' Due to him being visible, our Harold marked him as the bogie and blew him up with a C4 planted under his bed, taking his name and staying in the facility to pick another bogie. Stuck in Momentum - Act 1 Harold appears twice in the first act of Stuck in Momentum, in the year 5 AW. A few days after Mayu's first mission, Harold looked in the room and announced to her that she was the bogie, although she didn't understand what he meant. He then told her his name and said that he was named by someone who was there before, obviously referring to the previous Harold that he killed. After that, he left abruptly. During the end of the act, Mayu had left the first facility. Her room was blown up after she left, and Harold was seen leaving the facility as well once he realized she was not there. Stuck in Momentum - Act 2 Harold was seen briefly at the start of Act 2, walking among the crowd in an Orion owned city with a transmitter with a map on it. He laments that his plan became so difficult and that he needs to find the bogie, indicating that once he has one picked, he cannot pick another. Stuck in Momentum - Act 4 Harold was seen briefly at the end of Act 4, in the suburbs area of the same street during a foggy night. Three thugs pull him into an alleyway with knives, as the first one demands for money. He doesn't respond, as the other two search him, but find nothing. As the first thug asks for a light to see him, his eyes shine red and he pulls out a revolver, shooting the thug with all the bullets as the other two flee. Then, he elaborates to himself that even though he has been set back, he is closer to Mayu than he was before. Stuck in Momentum - Act 5 Harold was not in Act 5, but his picture was. While Fortune was searching for hits to get money using her transmitter, she saw that Harold was up for a lot of bits. He was marked by the two thugs and their organization that had escaped him in Act 4. Fortune takes the hit, and goes off to find him. Stuck in Momentum - Act 6 Harold takes the protagonist role for the entirety of Act 6, starting off sitting on some apartment stairs at his transmitter, which lost power. He would begin to silently anguish as the faceless blobs passed by him, before he was invited into the apartment behind him by Hirota Una, a young girl who idolized Orion and Sentinels especially. She was home alone for the time being, and allowed him to charge his transmitter and relax. That is when Harold was able to see her, something that was not normal since she was not his target, and especially bewildered him. Along with that, when he was around her, the ticking noise in his head would be muffled out and sometimes even go silent altogether. When Hirota said that her mother was going to come home soon, Harold decided that he couldn't have anyone interfere while he investigated this phenomenon. He sent Hirota to bed, and once her mother was about to come home, killed her mother with a cinder block to the back of the head, dumping her body in a dumpster a few blocks away. The next morning, Harold made eggs and bacon for Hirota, saying that her mother had died in a Scorpius attack, in order to fuel her idolization for Orion and leave Harold to be the only one with her. Harold decided to go with Hirota and eat sushi nearby. While they were ordering, the ticking noise in his head began to blare due to him going so long without killing a bogie. He excused himself to the bathroom, and took the opportunity to drown a man that was washing his hands and hiding his body in one of the stalls to ease his head. When Hirota's friends arrived and started to mock her, he brought Hirota out and comforted her. He got the sushi for her to go, and brought her back to the apartment, shutting off his transmitter while they left, which was a sign that his goal was sidetracked. Appearance Harold has the appearance of a standard Sentinel, but his body is a dark gray color as opposed to a light gray, and his body has many holes and other odd bumps and markings that give him a skeletal figure. His face is much different than a Sentinel, being very curved compared to the smooth head of other Sentinels. Instead of having speaker slots, he has an odd triangular feature sticking out from the bottom of his mouth, looking like a feature on a gas mask. His most notable feature are his three red eyes instead of the normal two, all of which lack pupils. Personality Harold is a very cold and monotone person, rarely yelling even when angered. He has a very eerie sense of calmness, and he is most content when he eliminates one of his targets, and when the ticking in his head is silent or less audible. Despite this, he seems to lose his cool mentally when under stress from not killing a target in an extended period of time, or something else that would cause his malfunctions to grow worse. When killing directly, he often loses all sense of calmness and goes all out, being silent but moving very forcefully. Relationships Orion: Hirota Una Harold met Hirota in Act 6 of Stuck in Momentum, and was distant to her at first. But once her presence started to help with his malfunctions, he took interest in her and started becoming protective, killing anyone who was too close and would get in his way. He often takes charge with cooking for her, and doing whatever he can to keep her happy so he can examine what the phenomenon surrounding her is. He also seems to feel emotions that he doesn't understand when she's sad. List of Appearances * Stuck in Momentum - A Newly Despaired Story Trivia * Harold's eyes are based off of Sam Fisher from the Splinter Cell series.